


Birthday Boy

by thewitchisa



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Benthan uwu, Ethan's Birthday, Fluffy, M/M, disaster bi, soft, yo i put myself here skdkskdj
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 08:30:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20306515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewitchisa/pseuds/thewitchisa
Summary: It's has been a long time since Ethan felt like home, principally on his birthday.





	Birthday Boy

**Author's Note:**

> i couldn't think about a right name for Ethan's niece so i put myself in this one-shot lol.  
we don't know if Ethan has a sister, but in this one-shot he has.  
since i'm brazilian, most of my one-shots i'll bring something related to it.  
'tio' means 'uncle' in portuguese.  
happy birthday for our disaster golden boy! (probably because of the timezone it's already finished lmao).

It was a long time since the last time Ethan celebrated his birthday. Join the IMF, saving the world multiple times, confusions on his life and stuff made him shut the celebrating mode slowly every year that passed.

Colleages and friends wished him ‘happy birthday', Ethan always smile and thanked them. Ethan thaught his mother to send signals for him to know that she was okay, so every year on his birthday she sent him this signal but with a extra meaning ‘happy birthday'. Ethan always swear that he could hear she saying throught the computer.

But the last years, all this stuff seemed to change.   
Since he started to date Benji and moved together to his flat for 2 years, he wanted to bring a little more of joy on Ethan's especial day. Benji would bring to him during breakfast a cupcake with a candle lighted up and sing ‘Happy Birthday’, it was simple but it seemed to work. Making Ethan flustered at first but the smile on his face couldn't disappear even if he wanted to. 

“Hey, Benji!” Isa called in a whisper as she sit in the table.

Ethan's niece was in town for an exam to enter in college and will stay for a few days till the results arrive. Ethan telling Benji about him having a sister was a shock, he wanted to keep it out of the dossier for her own good and Benji understood since he did it too about his own family.

When he reached him and told about his niece needing a place to stay for this days Benji didn't think twice and told to invite her. She will be here on his birthday, Benji thought.

“You already know what we are gonna do tonight?”

Benji smiled while he dries the dishes near the sink, he looked over his shoulder to make sure that Ethan wasn't close and whispered back. “I was thinking about baking a cake and some others sweets” 

“My mom thaught me how to bake pies, also some brazilian candies!” 

Both smiled and heared the bedroom door open. Benji jumped on his place and focused again on his chore, Isa cleaned her throat and put coffee on her mug.

Ethan appeared in the room with a smile on his face. He waited that Benji would do the same thing like the other years, but he woke up and listened to voices muffled throught the wall and the sound of water in the sink. His phone vibrated and Brandt's name appeared on the screening, a mensagem saying that he needed Ethan to finish some papers from their last mission on the HQ. Disapoited, he get up of the bed and went to shower.

“Good morning!” he greeted.

Ethan reached Benji and gave him a kiss in the corner of his mouth, he rounded the table and kissed Isa's forehead but not forgeting to ruffle her hair a little after.

“Good morning, tio!” Isa greeted back. 

Benji frown his forehead seeing his outfit. “Where are you going?”

Ethan put coffee in another mug that was set in the table and sipped. “Brandt texted me, we need to finish some papers from our last mission.”

“I thought you were going to stay home with us today.” Isa said now with a sad smile.

“Yeah, i know. Sorry about that. I'll be back as soon as possible, don't worry.” Ethan finished the coffee and put the mug in the sink. “So... Anyone want to tell me something before I go?”

Benji and Isa looked to each other with a confused expression. “Hm... Good work?”

Ethan's smile dropped and he nodded. “Yeah... Thank you.” He tried to smile again for them before head the door.

“Okay, that was the worst thing i've ever done. If we do this again next year we will do the surprise in the morning.” Isa turned to Benji.

“Agree. Wow that was painful, but it will be worth it.” Benji throw the napkin on his shoulder. 

“Brandt really called him to work?”

“Actually, i called the crew and talked about the surprise so we needed to get him busy to prepare the things.” Benji explained. “So, let's get this cake started!”

-

Ethan was working for 2 hours now, most of the papers were done but the report was getring hard to finish it. His mind still come back to the scene from the kitchen, it's the first time that happened since Benji started doing the morning surprises.

Did Benji forgot about his birthday? It was possibility since they were busy because of their mission and helped Isa to study for the exam, the mission let everyone out of their ‘reality’ a bit because of the tension and how difficult it was for them to finish it.

Yeah, if this was the reason Ethan couldn't blame Benji.   
Ethan shook his head shoving the thoughts and tried to focus again. 

After a few more hours, Ethan had finished the report. He took all the papers together and put them in the file with ‘Poland’ written on it, stood up and catch the file ready to finally go home.

When he get out of the room, a group of colleages surprised him shouting ‘Happy Birthday, Ethan!’ and threw colorful ribbons and confetti on his direction. Ethan let a heartful laugh as they cheered, a blush colored his cheeks in red and they gor closer to greet him.

Between handshakes and hugs, Ethan spoted Jane approaching to give him a hug. “Happy birthday, agent Hunt.” She said while smoothing his back during the hug.

“Thanks, Jane.” He thanked and they broke away from the hug. “I thought you were going to New Zeland.”

“And i'm. My flight is in 2 hours, i decided to come and see you before i go.” Jane explained and smiled a little. She looked around and forrow her eyebrows “Where's everybody? Luther, Benji, Ilsa...?”

That was one of the things that Ethan notice during the greeting, none of them were there. “And Brandt?” Ethan teases a little.

“Oh i saw that prick this morning.” She laughed alone side Ethan.

“Ah, okay. Well, Benji is home with my niece. I don't know about the others, actually. And Brandt was supposed to be here yet.” 

Jane shook here head softly understanding. “Well, it's better i get going. See you around, Hunt.” 

Ethan smiled softly. “See ya.”

Looking around again, Ethan hoped to spot one of his friends but there's no sight of them. Shoving off the conffeti of his jacket, he decides to check if anyone still need him there but everything was okay.

-

Ethan was finally going home, he checked the time and notice that he spent most of his day at the HQ. 

Probably, Benji and Isa were still waiting for him so they could decide what to do tonight, maybe going to the cinema? 

He pushed the door of their flat open when he noticed that the only the living room's lamp was turned on. 

Ethan frowned, closesd the door and walker further in the flat spoting a soft orange/yellow glow coming from the corner that starts the kitchen.

For Ethan's surprise, voices started to sing. He recognized all the voices as they sing “Happy Birthday” together.

Every step Ethan gave, their voices grew louder and his smile grew together till he finally crossed the corner and saw Benji, Isa, Luther, Brandt and Ilsa together next the table.

Ethan stopped and looked to everybody with a big smile on his face watching them finishing the song. The cake was in the middle of the table, a few candles were lighted up and lots of sweets were surrounding the cake.

When the song ended, they cheered and shoutout while Ethan rested his hand on his hips as he looked to the ground embarassed.

“Hey, birthday boy, blow out the candles!” Ilsa called.  
Ethan stepped closer, got some air and blow the candles with a few more claps.

After a few more hugs and birthday wishes they started to eat the cake and the sweeties, getting their plates and sat in the living room telling stories about Ethan's adventures since he joined the IMF.

After a few more stories and cleaning the mess, Brandt, Luther and Ilsa decides to go home. A hug as a ‘see you soon, bud' to Ethan and Benji untill they see each other on work, they also hugged Isa not knowing when she will return but Ethan could hear ‘come back soon for more embaressed stories of your uncles' from Luther and Ilsa making Isa giggle while Benji rolled his eyes. 

Also calling Brandt a ‘prick' after he told Ethan that the report and stuff was already done. “It was just to keep you busy.” Brandt said and Ethan gave him a slight punch on his arm before he go home.

Ilsa ando Luther left the flat, Benji suggested a movie marathon after Ethan came back from a shower. Isa was laying on one couch while Benji was sitting in the other couch with Ethan laying with his head on Benji's lap while the movie plays.

“Hey, Ethan.” Benji whispered.

“Hm?” Ethan hummed.

“I think Isa fell asleep.” both looked to confirm the supposition and they could see Isa snoring hugging a part of the blanket that Benji gave her.

“Yes, she did.” Ethan muffled his giggle to not disturb and turned to look up at Benji's face. “I didn't thank you both for earlier. That was a huge surprise for me.”

“Oh, it's your birthday. I wanted to make something different for you.” Benji whispered while playing with his boyfriends hair. “Your niece was here, i thought it could be great for you to have a part of your family with you. We made an effort to make something nice, not just the cupcake with a candle at breakfast. Isa helped me a lot.”

“To be fair, i thought you forgot my birthday. You were giving me the cupcake so....” Ethan shrugged and Benji giggled.

“Of course i wouldn't forget. It was hard to not say anything because of the surprise, we felt bad after you left.”

Ethan smiled heartfuly. “Don’t worry. This settled everything up. Thank you.” 

Benji also smiled and leaned up to kiss Ethan, when they broke away Benji gave a quick kiss on his forehead and leaned up again on the couch.


End file.
